Code Lyoko:Xana Returns
by Xana The Evil Virus Of Lyoko
Summary: Summary inside! 3 Oc spots taken! I only kneed 2 male ocs then once I have them I can start my story so keep sending in your ocs male ocs will only be accepted now!
1. Story auditions

Code Lyoko:Xana Returns

Summery: 2 years have passed since the original Lyoko Warriors have defeated Xana and turned off the Super computer. A new group of students are at Kadick academy and they are about to uncover the abandoned factory. The New group of Lyoko Warriors is about to learn just how powerful Xana really is but could there be a new person that is trapped on Lyoko just like Aileta was. Can they stop Xana and save the world only time will tell.

AN: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the characters I just own this story and it's plots So I hope you enjoy my first fanfic about Code Lyoko

AN2: I have a cool Idea I was originally going to create the Ocs for this story but I've decided to hold auditions for the roles of the new Lyoko warriors so if you want your ocs to be in the story just comment and I'll choose the ones I like best and I'll pm the owners of the ocs that I've chosen so have fun

The New Lyoko Warriors

The new Jeremy

And 3 other warriors

I also need some who's trapped on Lyoko like Aileta was

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Birthday:**

**Day Clothing:**

**Pajamas:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Height:**

**Body Type:**

**Weight:**

**Nationality:**

**Other (glasses, contacts, etc.):**

**Sibling(s):**

**Favorite Subject:**

**Parent(s):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Roommate:**

**Hobby(s):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Skills:**

**Appearance on Lyoko:**

**Powers on Lyoko:**

**Weapon:**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 1 Xana Returns part 1Oc list

**A/N:Hello everyone Xana here and I would like to thank every one who submitted their Ocs and I've chosen the ones that I'm going to use. So here are the list of the ocs that I've chosen to use.**

The New Lyoko Warriors

The Super computer operator:Andrew Voweja-Cyanide 6

The Warriors that fight on Lyoko

Kora Hall-decode9

Shawn Verda-decode9

I'll create the last warrior

The girl stuck on Lyoko

Annalise "Anna" Flint-Yuki101

**Thanks to all that has submitted their Ocs I am grateful for all the help now the story can now begin sorry for the long wait.**

**A/N#2:I don't own Code Lyoko the rights go to Moonscope and I don't own the ocs used in the story they are owned by their respected authors which are listed above. The only thing that I due own is the story and it's plots along with the Ocs that I made!**

**Chapter 1:Xana Awakens Part 1**

A new school year began at Kadic academy all the students attended their classes for the day. As the day progressed the class seemed longer for some of the students then for most after time slowly passed school was over for the day. The kids went to their dorms so they could finish their homework before dinner. But there was one kid named Andrew Vowja who didn't go back to class he decided to look for parts he needed for his science project. Andrew Vowja is a short 4'10 kid who's 13 years old and weighs only 79lbs. He has dark blue eyes short dark brown hair that is almost black he wears black pants, black shoes and a dark long sleeved top. He is very smart for his age but at times he comes as off as being a complete ass but once you befriend him he can be kind. So Andrew walked around the school looking for parts to his robot that he was building for science class.

After an hour of looking he wound up in the boiler room so Andrew decided to take a look around to see if he could find any useful parts. As he searched he then found a secret passageway "Never knew this was here" Andrew thought as he walked down the passageway which led to an abandoned factory. After walking down the passageway he arrived at the abandoned factory so he went inside the factory. "It looks like a good place to look" Andrew said to himself as he started looking around the factory.

After an hour of looking in each room Andrew then arrived at a thing of what looked to be stares but half of the floor along with the steps were missing and all that was there were these ropes. "Ok this is weird" Andrew thought as he then ran and jumped he managed to catch the rope and swing to the other side where an elevator was located. Andrew pressed a red button and the door to the elevator opened and he then entered the elevator. "This is interesting" Andrew said to himself as he then looked at the list of floors the elevator can access. He then pressed the button to the power core room of the super computer. Andrew entered the code and the elevator went to that room after about a minute the elevator arrived to the core room and the door opened.

Andrew exited the elevator and walked up to a tower shaped core with a weird symbol on it "What the hell is this place it looks to be a core of some sort" He said aloud as he touched something and the thing that had the weird symbol on it opened to reveal a lever which he pulled down and the door closed. Andrew then got back in to the elevator and went down to the room with the super computer. He arrived at the Super computer in a short time and the door to the elevator opens and he walks out as it was powering up. "Holy shit" was the only thing Andrew could say as he walked over to the computer as the chair moved into place and a hologram of a map that showed four sectors of a virtual world so Andrew sat down and started typing on the computer.

A screen then popped up and there was a girl on the screen "Hello" she said as Andrew put on the headset which caused him to hear her voice. "Hello who the hell is this" Andrew said as he continued typing on the keyboard trying to learn about what's on the computer. "I don't know who I am really and do you have to be such an ass" The girl said as she looked around the tower she woke up in. "Sorry I wasn't trying to be I'm Andrew by the way" He said to her trying not to be an ass which was hard since he can be a complete ass at times. "Nice name now Andrew do you know where the hell I am" The girl said to him her tone was somewhat frightened.

**Well there's the first chapter I hope you like it and again sorry for the long wait the next chapter will be up shortly hope you like the story please read and review any helpfulness tips will be appreatiated. **


End file.
